


You Stay Away From My Brother

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Just Schmoop, M/M, POV Outsider, Protective Jeff, Sorry no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is so sick of people taking advantage of his little brother. He's incredibly wary of this Ackles dude. What makes him any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stay Away From My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 2 am and decided I had to write this (sometime in the day, not at 2 am. the idea was at 2 am) and if anyone else has ever read a fic like this can you rec it to me?

Jeff was very protective of his little brother. Jared had always loved too easily and too quickly, and when he showed up towing Jensen Ackles and proclaiming that they were soulmates, Jeff was immediately skeptical. He’d seen this show before. Guys love Jared at first. He’s attentive, playful, sweet, and caring. Everyone loves attention and love and Jared quite willingly gave it. But towards the end his boyfriends called him clingy and suffocating, and dumped him. It broke Jared’s heart each time.

And this _Ackles_ dude was no different. He was very attractive and had a calm demeanor to match Jared’s boundless enthusiasm. Everyone thought Jared had finally found the one. Jeff seemed to be the only one that remembered that Jared had found “the one” in the last four guys, too. Jeff stopped making friends with Jared’s boyfriends. He knew they were only going to hurt him.

The worst part was that Jared seemed really fond of this guy. He and Jensen had been together for two months now, and he hung off Ackles’ every word and looked at him like he hung the moon. It was different from the other guys. Jared looked like his whole world revolved around Ackles. And the other man fit so perfectly into the family it would break more than just Jared’s heart when he left. So Jeff had to scare him off before Jensen would make any sort of lasting imprint.

*

So far plan Scare-Jensen-Ackles–Away wasn’t working. Ackles was a determined bastard. So far every mean spirited comment Jeff short at him Jensen turned around and made polite conversation out of it. He was a physical therapist including but not limited to pediatrics, went to University of Texas at Austin, graduated almost at the top of his class, and had a little sister and a big brother.

“I hope you like barbeque, it’s all Dad will cook,” Megan to.

Jensen grinned. “What kind of Texas boy would I be if I didn’t like barbeque? I think they’d kick me out.”  
“But you don’t like raw meat. How can you call yourself a Texas boy if you don’t like a rare steak?” Jared teased.

“I’m a Texan, not a dog,” Jensen replied, ruffling Jared’s hair. “Just because you like to see blood when you eat a steak doesn’t mean we all do.”

“I like a rare steak,” Jeff said.

“Maybe it’s a Padalecki thing,” Jensen replied easily. “Is the whole bouncing around like a puppy thing Padalecki too or is that just Jared?”  
“That’s just Jared,” Gerald replied. “I don’t know where he gets that energy.”  
“It’s certainly refreshing. I come home tired and there’s his big smile, making everything a little better,” Jensen said.

Jared grinned and kissed Jensen’s nose. “Aw, you like me.”

“You’re tolerable,” Jensen teased. “Like a puppy.”

“I want a puppy,” Megan whined. “Dad, can I have a dog?”  
“No, we don’t have the room,” Gerald said.

“Jared has a dog.”

“Jared is an adult who lives by himself and has a job,” Sherri reminded him. “Which is why he can have dogs.”

“Actually…” Jared started. “We have something to tell you. About, you know, living alone.” He looked at Jensen, who took his hand and nodded. “Jensen and I are moving in together.”

“Are you crazy?” Jeff blurted.

Everyone looked at him. “Why?” Jared asked. “What’s wrong with it?”

“You’ve just met!” Jeff said. “Like, two months ago!”

“We started dating two months ago. But we met four and a half months ago,” Jensen corrected. “He hobbled into my practice with a sprained ankle.”

Jared turned to him, a soft smile on his face. “I wasn’t hobbling.”

“You’re right, you were on crutches the first few times,” Jensen teased. “You were so cute, all bashful and smiley. I had a crush on you the moment I saw you.”

“You told me you didn’t like me until a few weeks later!” Jared exclaimed. “You didn’t even ask me out!”

Jensen blushed. “I may have underexaggerated how much I liked you. You were always talking about Sandy, I thought that you know, you two were a thing.”

“Silly goose, I was crazy for you. Did you not pick up on my flirting?” Jared asked.

Jensen’s eyes widened. “That was you flirting?”

“Did you think I was so clumsy that I feel on you every time we did an exercise?” Jared shot back.

“You knocked over a waiter on out first date and got ketchup on my new shirt,” Jensen said. “I had no trouble believing that you were just that clumsy.”

“You knocked over a waiter?” Megan exclaimed. “Tell us!”

Jared glared at Jensen. “You swore never to tell anyone that.”

Jensen kissed Jared. “You were so adorable. I think I feel in love with you right then.”

“That was humiliating. I thought you would laugh at me and walk away,” Jared mumbled.

Jensen looked at Jared with a look of such devotion in his eyes Jeff almost rewrote his entire plan. But he remembered Tom, and before that Adam, and before that Jason, and he remembered how much love they looked at Jared with and how Jared came to him at the end of every relationship, crying because he thought that the guys really loved him.

Jeff wasn’t going to fall for it again.

“Maybe you should wait a few more months before moving in together,” Jeff said coolly. “You two barely know each other. Wait until a year, at least.”

“Jensen’s staying over every night anyways,” Jared said. “We figured we’d make it permanent.”

Jeff let out an angry sigh. “Jared, can I talk to you?”

Jared looked like he wanted to protest but Jensen turned his head and whispered something into Jared’s ear. Jeff frowned and wanted to demand to know what Jensen was saying, but Jared stood up and dragged Jeff out of the room.

“What’s up?” Jared asked. Jeff heard the underlying hostility.

“You’re moving things too quickly with Jensen,” Jeff said honestly. “Don’t you remember what’s happened with all the other guys? Sure, they love you at first, and they all act like Jensen, but then it spirals downhill and you’re heartbroken. I’m not gonna let that happen again.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “You’re being incredibly rude to my boyfriend because you think he’ll break my heart?”  
Jeff nodded. “Why else would I be rude?”  
Jared shrugged. “Maybe you were a closet homophobe, and you’d finally reached your breaking point with my boyfriends.”  
“I’ve reached my breaking point, but it’s not with your gayness. My irritation is with the fact that guys think it’ s okay to fuck with your emotions. Jensen is going to do the exact same thing,” Jeff insisted. “I know you don’t want to hear this now–,”

“You’re right,” Jared said harshly. “I don’t want to hear this. Maybe Jensen and I will break up some day. Maybe he’ll hurt me, and maybe I’ll hurt him. That’s the way love works. But I will never regret a single minute I spend with Jensen. He makes me happy, something apparently _you_ don’t care about.”  
Jeff glared. Of course he cared about Jared’s happiness! That’s why he was doing this, for God’s sake. “I want you to be safe.”  
“So, what, you’ll just keep insulting my boyfriends for the rest of my life? You’ll never let me be happy?” Jared pushed. “You don’t even try and get to know them anymore.” He stared pleadingly at Jeff. “Please, just give Jensen a chance. He’s so wonderful. I know I’ve said that about lots of guys before, but Jensen is different.” Jared sighed dreamily. Jeff decided not to point out that Jared had said every other guy was “different from the others”. Jared wasn’t done talking yet. “He makes me stomach fill up with butterflies and I want to see him every minute of the day. He calls me on my bullshit and doesn’t get angry when I tease him. He gives me space when I need it and stays close when I need that.”

Jeff didn’t know what to do. Sure, he wanted his brother to be happy. But did he want Jensen to stick around and risk that Jared could get his heartbroken? “I’ll give him a chance,” Jeff finally said. _He’s got two weeks_. _Two weeks to prove himself_.

Jeff gave up on his promise to wait two weeks before interrogating Jensen. He pulled him aside after dinner and pretended not to see Jared’s death glare. He looked like he wanted to come over but Jensen waved him off.

“I know what you want,” Jensen said. “I know about Jared’s history. I was his physical therapist and Jared has a loose tongue. I know how the other guys treated him. They chewed him up and spit him out, always taking advantage of his big heart. And I know how much you care for him, and Jared knows it too.” Jensen grinned. “He warned me about this when Gerry invited me over. He wanted to coach me on what to say, but I figured the truth would be better than overly enthusiastic flattery.”  
Jeff unwillingly smiled. “Flattery never hurts.”

Jensen chuckled. “I figured you were too smart to fall for it.”

Jeff preened and then realized what Jensen did. “You’re damn clever, Ackles.”

Jensen winked and then his grin softened. “I really am crazy about Jared. It’s probably something you’ve heard a dozen times before, but I have no intention of hurting him. I love how witty he is and that he can hardly cook but he still tries to anyways. I love how romantic he is and how he cries at Disney movies, and he can make me laugh after work. Jared lets me be myself,” Jensen said. “And I want to treasure him. I never want him to forget that every thing he does is important and valuable.”

Jeff felt like crying. No guy had ever spoken about his brother like that. Jensen didn’t even mention the sex, something the past few guys had decided to mention. “And the sex?”

Jensen blushed. “We haven’t had a whole lot of sex. It’s something special, you know. I don’t want to do it when I get home and I’m sweaty and gross.”

Jeff swallowed a tear and pulled Jensen into a tight hug. “Don’t ever leave.”

******

_Two years later_

“Jared!” Jensen yelled. “I’m going to sell your dogs on Ebay unless you can control them!”

Jeff chuckled. He couldn’t believe that he and Jared were still together. It was the longest relationship Jared had ever had, and the remarkable thing was that the two of them were just as much in love as they were when Jeff first met Jensen. They’d bought a house together and although there was no ring on Jared’s finger, Jeff knew that Jensen was itching to propose. He’s the one that Jensen dragged to the jewelry store, after all.

Jared skidded into the living room. “What happened?”

Jensen held up his shoes. “Look at them! They’re my nicest shoes and now they’re tattered.”

Jared shrugged. “You’re the ones that left them lying around.”

“I’m going to shut them outside for a month,” Jensen muttered. Jeff knew he was lying. Jensen loved those dogs and spoiled them rotten. “Stupid mutts.” Harley wagged his tail and Sadie looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Jeff saw Jensen’s resolve break and chuckled.

“You’re whipped,” Jeff commented.

Jensen glared. “You try saying no to these eyes. They’re worse than Jared’s.”

Jared came up behind Jensen and nuzzled behind his ear. “Yeah, but if you don’t give into me I can withhold sex.”

Jeff gagged. “Guys. I don’t want to hear this.”

“Really?” Jared smiled wickedly. “Because just last night, Jensen and I tried something new. There’s this store, and we bought a couple of fun things. Jensen stuck a vibr–,”

Jeff covered his ears with his hands. “La, la, la, I can’t hear you!”

Jensen and Jared both giggled. “I’ll buy you some new shoes,” Jared promised.

Jensen melted and gave Jared an eskimo kiss. “Nah. I didn’t really like them anyways.”

Jeff grinned at both of them. He couldn’t wait to call Jensen his brother-in-law. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me very happy


End file.
